Tethered
by PegasusWings
Summary: River Song has been caught again, but this time she finds herself on the Prison Planet Raplon-5. But this prison is different, cellmates are tethered together to create a difficulty in escaping. But of all the criminals in the galaxies...It would appear that River has found the worst person to be tethered to. Oh yes, the one called Missy.


**Tethered**

River Song has been caught again, but this time she finds herself on the Prison Planet Raplon-5. But this prison is different, cellmates are tethered together to create a difficulty in escaping. But of all the criminals in the galaxies...It would appear that River has found the worst person to be tethered to. Oh yes, the one called Missy. Can these two work together to survive and escape Raplon-5? Or will they try and outdo each other?

**Introduction:**

"Boys, boys- there is plenty of me to go around. I can happily assure you on that" River hummed as she was manhandled by four guards down a corridor, if anything the woman was simply letting them think they had the upper hand to protect their fragile male egos. The very thought made the curly haired woman chuckle until she was shot a look from one of the guard walking alongside the others, the man cocking his gun as if to warn the Professor of just where she stood in the situation "Ooh, right you are." she mused, flashing him a wink.

Naturally River had a plan, or she at least liked to convince herself that she did. This prison planet was different to some of the others that she found herself in, though of course she had no idea just which Prison Planet she was on and wanted the information so she was not above playing dumb when she needed to. "Professor River Song, wanted in countless galaxies and with a hefty set of bounties, crimes, I could well go on if I cared to" A voice suddenly said that snapped the woman from her thoughts, her gaze falling on what looked like the man in charge as he read of a device. It was clear that the device was listing all of her accomplishments, well...Crimes. "You appear to be missed at Stormcage, they have any orders out for you" He added, typing away on his device. River simply rolled her eyes and gave a scoff "Well, aren't I a popular little squirrel? They'll be missing me for tea time..." she pouted, yet there was nothing but amusement in her eyes for it. "Pray, tell me. Just where do I find myself? I'm a woman of many talents but even I can't help a slight concussion when hit over the back of the head in a tight spot. You know how it is, a girl just likes to have her fun and people simply get in the way" she explained before then suddenly yelping out when she received a sudden rush of pain that made her body jolt, it was when that she realized that she was wearing a shock collar "Ooh! You boys and your toys!" she laughed through the pain. "Professor Song, you are to be contained here on Raplom-5 until you can be transferred back to the Stormcage Containment Facility" the man then continued, his tone completely disinterested as he stayed focused on the device. "And Raplom-5, do I get to know what that is?" she wondered, batting her eyelashes before only then yelping out when the collar gave her another shock.

River gave a low groan as she was then dropped down on a cold metal floor, her eyelids heavy as she tried to come around from the shocks she'd received "A Prison Planet that you won't be able to keep me in..." River then continued, looking up at the armed soldiers who were now typing in codes to some devices that each of them seemed to use in sync. "We don't need to keep you in forever, but we will be sure to keep until Stormcage catches up with you and puts you right back where you belong, in a box..." The leader chuckled, he then gestured to two of his soldiers to open a large door. River slowly sat herself up as the door unlocked, the woman brought up her cuffed hands and then rolled her eyes, feeling insulted that such basic cuffs had been used for her when she had had such a reputation.

"This will be where you are to remain, you may have time in the yard, though not many survive it. I dare say I might make a bet in your name, Professor. Prisoners can become animals here." The man chuckled as he grabbed River and shoved her into the dark cell, she then looked down as her cuffs were then released, but the cuff on her right wrist being toyed with and adjusted. "You will be tethered to your cellmate, we find that it stows some escape attempts with being stuck with another..." He said simply, this made River widen her eyes in horror at the thought of having to be stuck with another since she so often worked alone when not with The Doctor. River watched as the cuff shot out a red beam of light into the darkness and the corner of the room. "You two have fun..." One of the other guards mused as they stepped out to shut the doors to the darkened cell. "What the..." River began as she pulled at the cuff, only pausing when she felt pull back on the other end.

"Well well, looks like Mummy has been brought someone to play with?" A voice said, the voice made River freeze immediately "No….It can't be?" she hissed in a disbelief, she'd heard stories from The Doctor and he'd only told her of one person who spoke like that, yet it seemed so impossible. With such a thought River chided herself, she'd lived a wild enough life to know that nothing was impossible. As if by magic or some cruel trick it was then that the cell lights blinked on and the intercom announced that it was 'day mode'. River's eyes only widened as she realized that her original fears were now reality. The Master, or at least now...The Mistress as she so liked to be known. The brunette with ice cold sapphire eyes before her took another step closer and gave a playful little biting motion at her with a growl to follow, her expression full of glee as she seemed to almost dance over to her, happily showing off the red beam of light that attached their two cuffs together in a tether "Ooh, what fun we're going to have...I can tell, now dear….I call _top bunk_" she grinned.


End file.
